cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ocean Route
Sea Prince, Poseidon.png Ocean Emperor, Poseidon.png Ocean Route Clan Logo.png|Ocean Route Clan Logo Ocean Boy, Lamarr.png The Ocean Route 'are a clan of underwater units of all sorts even units relative to ice. These units were a part of an army in the Magallanica clan only to be conquered to by the Ocean Prince. Now that the Ocean Prince has given up on conquering other armies, he's organized the Ocean Route as the transport of Cray. Allowing units to be sent other nations across the water of Cray. This proved to be extremely useful in the Great Liberation War, however they were held back by the Vampire Empress throughout most of the war. They focus on variety with their vanguard pluses, allowing you to choose which would be best for the player in a specific situation. As such many units in this clan that aren't grade 3 or above have V only skills. These skills can range from drawing to creating large amounts of power. In Cardfight!! Vanguard! Goals this clan is used by William Geomjeong. In Mega Booster Set 7: Worldly Recreation, the clan gained Export as a clan unique keyword. Sets containing Ocean Route Booster Sets *Booster Set 00: Redemption and Oceans (33 Cards) *Mega Booster Set 1: Hydrous Reawakening (28 Cards) *Mega Booster Set 2: Rising Gods (14 Cards) *Mega Booster Set 6: Return through Dimensions (21 Cards) *Mega Booster Set 7: Worldly Recreation (11 Cards) *Mega Booster Set 8: Outcast's War (16 Cards) *Mega Booster Set 9: Power Esse (?? Cards) Trial Decks *Unique Trial Deck 1: Ocean's Founder (16 Cards) *Unique Trial Deck 5: Legacy of the Ocean (19 Cards) Races *Aquaroid *Dragonman *Gillman *High Beast *Human *Kraken *Mermaid *Noble *Sylph *Tear Dragon *Water Dweller Sub-clans *Hydrous List of Ocean Route cards Grade 0 *Aqua Hydrous Fairy (Stand) (Sylph) *Aspiring Sorceress, Sui (Human) *Baby Hydrous Fox (High Beast) *Floating Dracokid (Tear Dragon) *Hydrous' Calling, Andrina (Critical) (Mermaid) *Hydrous Ice Fairy (Heal) (Sylph) *Hydrous Sea Horse (Heal) (Water Dweller) *Hydrous Sea Sylph (Draw) (Sylph) *Hydrous Sirena (Mermaid) *Hydrous Slumber (Stand) (Aquaroid) *Hydrous Surfer (Stand) (Aquaroid) *Hydrous Warrior (Draw) (Aquaroid) *Lucky Hydrous (Draw) (Aquaroid) *Maiden of Water (Aquaroid) *Ocean Boy, Aquarius (Draw) (Aquaroid) *Ocean Boy, Noelani (Aquaroid) *Ocean Boy, Reif (Critical) (Gillman) *Ocean Boy, Seirus (Aquaroid) *Ocean Boy, Toru (Aquaroid) *Ocean Boy, Vapour (Stand) (Aquaroid) *Ocean Dragoman (Critical) (Dragonman) *Ocean Dweller, Seahorse (Stand) (Water Dweller) *Ocean Striker (Critical) (Aquaroid) *River Fairy, Liquid (Sylph) *Sea Girl, Arva (Mermaid) *Sea Girl, Marina (Draw) (Mermaid) *Sea Girl, Mira (Mermaid) *Sea Girl, Misty (Heal) (Mermaid) *Sea's Cure, Nirjhar (Heal) (Aquaroid) *Sea's Sorceress, Lynn (Stand) (Aquaroid) *Sea's Sorceress, Ran (Aquaroid) *Supply Carrier, Great Gold Carp (High Beast) *Tempest Hydrous (Critical) (Tear Dragon) *Undine of Judgment (Water Dweller) *Water Nymph (Water Dweller) *Young Sea Dragon (Tear Dragon) Grade 1 *Aquatic Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Creature of the Surface (Water Dweller) *Guardian Wolf (High Beast) *Hydrous Cage, Snow (Human) *Hydrous Caster, Dover (Aquaroid) *Hydrous Explorer (Aquaroid) *Hydrous Fairy, Naida (Sylph) *Hydrous Rain (Aquaroid) *Hydrous Supporter (Mermaid) *Hydrous Tides, Maricia (Mermaid) *Icy Frozen Fox (High Beast) *Little Hydrous Girl (Aquaroid) *Mermaid Hydrous (Mermaid) *Ocean Boy, Cresswell (Gillman) *Ocean Boy, Dylan (Aquaroid) *Ocean Boy, Leven (Gillman) *Ocean Boy, Rin (Aquaroid) *Ocean Chimera (Kraken) *Ocean Empress, Amphitrite (Mermaid) *Pure Water Spectre, Cain (Gillman) *Sea Draco Knight (Tear Dragon) *Sea Girl, Eisa (Mermaid) *Sea Girl, Lorelei (Mermaid) *Sea Girl, Mariza (Mermaid) *Sea Girl, Maya (Mermaid) *Sea Girl, Muiel (Mermaid) *Sea Girl, Siera (Mermaid) *Sea Girl, Zan (Mermaid) *Subzero Hydrous, Isole (Aquaroid) *Sui of the Water (Human) *The Waking Waterspirit (Water Dweller) *Underwater Slime (Water Dweller) *Undine of Hydrous (Water Dweller) *Water Girl, Kallan (Aquaroid) *Wizard of Mist (Aquaroid) Grade 2 *Aqua Arrow Undine (Water Dweller) *Artistic Hydrous, Adwin (Aquaroid) *Ascending Hydrous Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Blue Wave, Marius (Tear Dragon) *Captivating Undine (Water Dweller) *Clear Hydrous Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Cold Boy, Yuki (Human) *Dolphin's Seer (Water Dweller) *Freezing Hydrous, Yuki (Human) *Golden Servant, Ingrid (Mermaid) *Hydrous, Peirene (Aquaroid) *Hydrous Intellagama (Tear Dragon) *Hydrous Girl, Ampeko (Aquaroid) *Hydrous Kraken (Kraken) *Hydrous Kunoichi (Aquaroid) *Hydrous Siren, Katyin (Mermaid) *Magic Water, Sui (Human) *Ocean's Creed, Naida (Mermaid) *Ocean's Legacy, Eirene (Mermaid) *Rippling Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Sea Girl, Crystal (Mermaid) *Shark Boy, Murray (Gillman) *Surface Kraken (Kraken) *The Ocean Tamer (Aquaroid) *Undine of the Ocean (Water Dweller) *Warrior of Atlantis (Aquaroid) *Watching Wave Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Water Girl, Arika (Aquaroid) *Water Girl, Isla (Aquaroid) *Water Girl, Jeevika (Aquaroid) *Water Girl, Nerine (Aquaroid) *Water Magician (Aquaroid) *Water's Aura, Nen (Aquaroid) *Water-Storm Knight (Aquaroid) Grade 3 *Angel of Water (Sylph) *Blackjack of the Ocean, Jinri (Lifeform) 'by Kyledude *Black Hydrous, Fairy "Яeverse" (Mermaid) *Blue Ocean, Marius (Tear Dragon) *Conjuring Aqua, Lamarr (Aquaroid) *Controller of Tides (Aquaroid) *Draconic Aqua Spirit (Tear Dragon) *Dragon River Spirit *Edlen, Undine Spirit (Water Dweller) *Grand Hydrous Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Grand Ocean, Sui (Human) *Great Ocean Sorceress (Tear Dragon) *Hydrous Blizzard, Kukiko (Aquaroid) *Hydrous Dragon, Thaw (Tear Dragon) *Hydrous Mermaid, Fairy (Mermaid) *Hydrous Samurai, Takeshi (Aquaroid) *Hydrous Tamer, Ladon (Aquaroid) *Hydrous Tides, Amaya (Aquaroid) *Hydrous Tides, Kaia (Aquaroid) *Ocean Boy, Lamarr (Aquaroid) *Ocean Emperor, Poseidon (Gillman) *Queen of Undine (Water Dweller) *Sea Girl, Tulia (Mermaid) *Sea Manipulator (Aquaroid) *Sea Prince, Poseidon (Gillman) *Strength of the Ocean, Bruinen (Aquaroid) *Sorceress of Aqua (Aquaroid) *Subaqueous Nymph (Water Dweller) *Subzero Hydrous, Martin (Aquaroid) *The Surface Siren (Mermaid) *Underwater Horse (Water Dweller) *Undine of Magic (Water Dweller) *Water Trident, Dalit (Gillman) *Water's Sorceress (Aquaroid) Grade 4 *Artificer of Water Beasts, Lamarr (Aquaroid) *Frilled Water, Nix (Mermaid) *Great Sea Girl, Aquina (Mermaid) *Ocean Boy, Orman (Aquaroid) *Ocean's Descendant, Poseidon (Gillman) *Rule of the Ocean, Empress Eirene (Mermaid) *Subzero Hydrous, Frost (Tear Dragon) *The Lord of Seas, Uranus (Gillman) *Underwater Majesty, Mizuko (Noble) Category:Clan Category:Ocean Route Category:Magallanica Category:Eronan